My Little Secret
by AquaTonic
Summary: Makoto kept a secret from everyone, but can she kept it from the man that is involved with it? Or will he never know about their child? rr
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her finger continued to squeeze the hand of the unexpected person next to her, and a cry moved from her soft, pink lips. The room around them was busily ready, expecting what was coming next.

"Come on Makoto, just a little more," came the soft musical voice next to her. Gently, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, busying away her chestnut hair. Emerald eyes slowly opened towards her blue-eyed friend, smiling for all the help; she gave one final push and knew that it was finally over. The nine months of carrying the child, the nine months of cravings, and mood swings. It was finally over, and now her life was going to start anew. With her new baby girl: Indigo.

Minako gently took a damp cloth and pressed it against her friend's ivory skin.

"Are you going to be alright Mako?" she asked. The doctors were finishing the job, getting her cleaned up and ready for the recovery room while the nurses gabbled over the small infant. Makoto gave a nod.

"I'll be fine Minako," she replied, flashing her a smile. "I've always been alright."

"What are you going to name her?" asked Minako, anxious to know who the new Jovian princess would be.

"Indigo..."

"Indigo?"

"Yes, Indigo."

"And her last name...?"

"No one will ever know but me," said Makoto, giving another smile. It felt like everything was happening all over again; the first time meeting him, the look in his eyes, and that one passionate night they had finally let their emotions take over. It had been the first time she had seen that look in his eyes...and the first he had ever shown emotion towards anyone, towards her. They had parted, and she had never told him. Never had she seen him again since they were in two different dimensions and his was the one she had happened to vacation to. But now, it looked like that vacation was going to be happening soon enough again, and Setsuna had something in mind that she was wondering about. Where was she going? What was going to happen? That, she would never know until she got there...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Makoto let out a sigh. She hadn't expected for everything to end up in the place that she didn't want to be a part of. Never again did she was to be in this mansion and never again did she want to have the eyes staring at her with questions hidden behind them. He smiled in front of her, letting her know that everything was alright.

"Congratulation Makoto, this is a beautiful surprise," said Quatre, the smile secretly never leaving his face. Next to him sat his friend, his ebony brow rose curiously as he looked down at the small child. She looked heavenly, her large blue eyes looking up at him through the long dark lashes. Yes, she had been graced with the beauty of her mother, having her chestnut curls but those eyes...they reminded him of someone.

"Thank-you Quatre. It's more of a surprise to be here; I never thought I would see you all again," she replied, a hint of humor in her voice. He just nodded.

"Who's the father?" asked Wufei, bending down towards the little girl whom had her arms holding up towards him. The smile moved over her face, making him smile and give-in to finally picking her up. He turned towards Makoto, her mouth in a thin line and then back in pain at the little child tugging on his hair, only for her let out a giggle.

"I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she replied. Wufei nodded in agreement and walked around the room with the lively little girl, smiling at her soft touches to his face and how her fingers kept trying to open his mouth.

"Too bad Hiiro isn't here," said Quatre, looking at the flawless expression from Makoto. She didn't seem to give any, not even at the mention of his name. "Him and Trowa are currently on a mission for Relena to make sure the peace is continued as she moves around to make speaches. He will be her within a week perhaps."

"I hope things are going well with that," she replied, a smile of amusement broke over her emotionless facade. Quatre smiled at her.

"Yes, they very much are...where are you staying?" he asked. Makoto just smiled.

"I'll be staying at a hotel," she replied. He laughed a little.

"As usual, you are more than welcome to stay here," said Quatre. Wufei turned to her as well, holding the suddenly sleeping girl in his arms.

"It is your vacation, I wouldn't mind looking after her," he said. He looked down, and then looked back up at Makoto. "What's her name?"

"Indigo," she replied, a large smile seeming to move over her face.

"Indigo?" he asked.

"Just Indigo."

Wufei just nodded as if the understand. She already didn't want to talk about the father and thus the last name would be something they wouldn't know either. Why wouldn't she let the child just have her last name instead...unless she was holding onto something.

"I would rather like to stay in the hotel," replied Makoto, watching the look of surprise wash over them. Quatre just looked at her calmly while pouring some more tea for the three of them.

"I understand that you and Hiiro left each other on bad terms but that doesn't mean that you're not welcome as well," said Quatre. Makoto just shook her head no; she hadn't wanted to remember the way that had ended up leaving each other in a fight. That was how it had always been, especially since it was over Duo as well. If it wasn't for that man, she would have had a very close friend and yet she was left without either. Due to the fight, the three of them had turned their backs on each other and she admitted that she had said some very cruel words.

"I would rather not Quatre. I don't want anything to start up once more..."

"This is my house Makoto, don't make it to where they are the ones in control of whom I have over and invite to stay. There are a lot of misunderstandings that I'm sure you all will throw aside, especially since Duo will be in awe over the baby," said Quatre, grinning. Makoto nodded. This was his house, and why should she leave because of them? She nodded.

"Alright Quatre, I'll stay," she said. Wufei smiled as he sat in the rocking chair, gently rocking the sleeping child while he couldn't take his eyes off of her. If he remembered well, him and his wife would have had a child as well...if she hadn't have died. It had been years since her death and yet he still felt the ping in his heart over it but knew it was time to move on over it. Perhaps go out looking for another woman that might show him the same respect.

Quatre looked up at the footsteps coming towards the lounge and smiled; he knew who it was.

"Hey guys! How are things..." his words just seemed to stop as he looked at the woman sitting on the couch; the woman that he had wanted, and he had given all to and yet she was sitting there on the couch in front of him once more. Her emeralds were so bright and full of life that he couldn't explain the reason for, the chestnut locks were pulled back into a pile of curls on her head, and he notice the larger her breasts had grown since the last time he saw her. "...Makoto?"

She nodded at him and he notice the diaper back next to her feet and the child sleep in Wufei's arms; his heart fell like a stone being thrown in the water.

"You've grown beautifully," he said, his voice soft and wasn't holding its normal cheerfulness. "I see that you got married and have already started with the children like your dream was."

Makoto just smiled.

"I'm not married Duo, and I never have been," she said, turning her eyes toward the bundle once more. The smile seemed grow and he smiled.

"Really...so that means you're single?" She saw the cheerfulness come back to his voice.

"Yes, I'm a single mother," she replied. He nodded and sat in a chair next to Quatre.

"Wow..." he said. "I never expected something like this to happen in a million years. What happened? Why aren't you married?"

"It just wasn't meant to be," she said. His body seemed to be relaxed finally and she could tell that he help happiness in his eyes that she was actually single. She seemed to frown inwardly inside, knowing tat he would never accept the facts that were behind the issue but she was going to put everything behind her, and spend her time having a happy vacation.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Duo. She looked at Quatre who seemed to give a nod as if he wanted to her to go out and have fun.

"Nothing," she said.

"Perhaps go out for old times sake?" he asked. She gave a nod in response. It sounded like a great idea; it had been a long time she had been out with a man since she was surrounded by her friends trying to take care of her and make sure that she didn't exert herself while pregnant. It had all seemed to be a bit of a miracle. Not only was she the only one to congratulate but Usagi had Chibi-usa three weeks before her. It seemed like an interesting time since Pluto, at least that she knew of, didn't know anything about it.

She let out a sigh, while the thoughts continued to plague her mind once again. She couldn't believe that she would be going out with Duo, the one who had tried to kill her and the one who had been completely pissed when he found out what happened. She always thought of herself as a good girlfriend but she couldn't believe she ended up being a horrible one.

"Lets go," said Duo with a smile. Makoto nodded and knew she was going to be on a very interesting roller coaster of life...

AN: It's been a while since I've written FanFics since I've been putting a lot of my focus on original fiction where I am able to use my own characters and ideas behind them. Its always great to get into old habits eh? Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hiiro Yuy let out a long breath. He had been on a mission, or so he liked to call it, to escort Relena Peacecraft around the world to give peace speeches. At all of these events, he never found a purpose for his use as he continued to walk around like a cold statue. Each night, he continued to get annoyed at the fact of Relena trying to bring him out of his shell, or at least trying to act more and more like the woman that had actually brought him out of it. The nights were still cold, and even though he didn't want to say it allowed, he really missed her.

Sure, she belonged to someone else or had rather belonged to someone else but that was all in the past. Everything about her was in the past and he knew that he was never going to see, speak, or hear about her ever again. It seemed to make him content, enough to relax but his heart wouldn't stop itself from doing so. There was a piece missing from him because of her and he would be damned than rather admit that he was losing to him self over a woman.

He was the perfect soldier, and he was known for his heartless skills of killing people. This was something he had worked on for years and no one was going to take that away from him.

Trowa lightly tapped on his door, bringing him out of his thoughts and he felt the relief that she wasn't going to be on his mind.

"Relena has decided to relieve us of duty. Since everything has been going well, we are no longer needed anymore. We leave on the next plan because home," said Trowa. Hiiro nodded. This meant he was going to be back to where he did: nothing. That's all there ever was anymore. They still worked and tried to make money and the only place he had found fitting to work was in a gun shop. Sure, it was a good paying job but most of the people that came in there weren't to his liking at all. They seemed as if they wanted to cause more harm than peace.

Quickly, he started to pack knowing that Relena had given them enough time to quickly gather their things and leave without a trace. It had been two weeks since he was home and it was going to feel even better to just get back to life...or life as he now knew it. The boring ideal of living in a house with all men and nothing to do but drink, play pool, or continue to keep their skills up to par encase anything arose.

For some reason, the plane went too fast as he found himself back home with Trowa by his side.

"I received good news from Quatre," said Trowa, breaking the silence on the car ride home.

"What?" asked Hiiro, finally speaking.

"We have a few guests. I'm sure you are going to enjoy their company," said Trowa.

"Why?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

Hiiro was irritated at the games being played. What was so interesting about having guests in the hosue? Who were they? What were they doing here? Perhaps it was another visit from Quatre's family since he did have 29 sisters. It was always a surprise for them to drop by for a short time and enjoy their stay. Most of the time, he found himself playing with the children they brought and it give him a real joy to see their smiling faces. It was strange; he had always wanted a child but things never seemed to work out with anyone he was with. Either they belonged to someone else, and he wanted them; or else they weren't meant for him.

Hiiro moved into the darkened mansion only to see a light coming from the lounge where a soft humming was coming from. Curiously, he started toward it and heard the soft weakening cries of a baby. In the doorway he stood to see her; holding the child so gently, and patting her back while humming.

"Indigo," she sung, "It's time to go to sleep..."

Gently she moved to her feet and softly moved the child down into her arms to gently rock her. Slowly, he watched her emeralds look up at him with a startled look as she stopped her motions to stare at him for a moment. She then smiled, and continued what she was doing before while the child slowly closed her eyes. Slowly he watched as the child was finally asleep and Makoto stopped her humming. He just stared at her while she took a seat in the rocking chair, just to make sure the child was still asleep.

"What is going on?" he asked. He knew something was up, especially since she showed up here with a child all of a sudden. The chills began to move down his spine as he thought about it. He knew about that night, the night they had spent together and the night he knew they shouldn't have spent together. He let out a sigh and knew that he had gotten himself in deep...especially with a woman that hated him, and loathed him for taking advantage of her that night. He let out a long sigh, and knew what was going to happen if Duo ever found out. The only thing Duo knew it they had passed out drunk together...not that they had been together that night as well.

"Does he know?" asked Hiiro. Makoto shook her head no.

"What are people supposed to know?" she asked. He felt the sting, and knew there was a coldness to her voice. Was it true? Was this the woman that he had decided to fall in love with even though she belonged to someone else? What was going on?

"You know exactly what they should know," he said, feeling the anger inside him start to rise. She seemed to ignore him a little while looking down at the child and he felt the ping. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" she asked. "As I remember it, you threatened my life...don't you remember?"

She watched his fist twitch and knew well that he remembered that night they all fought with each other. The moments before she was to leave. How Duo punched him and yelled at her for betraying him. Most of all, she remembered Hiiro; the look in his eyes as he glared down at her from the end of his gun. She didn't care at that moment, and didn't worry. She knew she had to do the right thing and she was the one to tell Duo what had really happened. Most of all, she had pleaded for his forgiveness and he didn't want to forgive her. All he wanted to do was kill Hiiro and Hiiro wanted to kill her for the secret being spilled...yet it hadn't been all split.

"Whose is it?" he asked. Makoto watched him move fully into the room and look down at the child.

"Someone you don't know," she responded, touching the child gently. That was all he wanted to know and quickly moved out of the room, his shoulders lowered since he knew for some reason she was lying to him to protect them both as she always did...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Makoto picked up her communicator as soon as it went off. She looked at clock to see it was early in the morning and wondering what was going on in which they would call her this early in the morning. She looked at her friend's face that had been with her during Indigo's birth.

"Yes Minako," said Makoto, groggy and tired. She kept her voice down in hopes of making sure that Indigo wouldn't awaken.

"I have some bad news Mako," said Minako. "It seems that someone has crossed to where you are in hopes of starting up trouble. They are from the Negamoon family and I'm not sure what's going to happen. I hope that you are careful and look out for someone that you might notice to be of the negamoon."

"I will Minako, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," replied Makoto. Minako gave her a bright smile.

"Hope things are going great. How is your vacation?" she asked.

"It's alright. Quatre has managed to get me to stay here instead of in my hotel. Who knows what he is planning," she said. Minako agreed

"I'll let you get your rest, I'm sure you're going to need it for that bundle of yourself," said Minako. Makoto just laughed and nodded, shutting her communicator off. With a sigh, she looked at the clock once again. It was around 4 and the normal time for her feeding. Curiously, she turned on the light to watch it softly glow towards the crib. Slowly, she moved up and peered over; the horror filling her face...Indigo was gone...

Wufei sat downstairs, holding the child that was looking up at him with large eyes. It was rather odd that Makoto didn't awake at the stifling cries. He let out a sigh, while thinking about the life him and his wife could have had together but now there was no longer a possibility of that ever happening. For now, he could just hold and look at Makoto's child like it was his own. Perhaps, if he played his cards right who knew how things could turn out. He knew that Makoto had some friends where she lived but would they be interested in them?

He looked up from the rocking chair to see Makoto standing there, relief quickly washing over her face as she saw him holding the child. Indigo sensed Makoto in the room and gave a cry.

"I'm here baby," she said, gently picking up her daughter. "You put me in a real scare."

"How's that?" asked Wufei.

"I just received a call from my friend Minako and it seems that someone is coming after me in this place. Who knows who it is put I thought they might have snuck in and took her," said Makoto. Wufei rose a brow. He knew there was some sort of technology to get over here but how would someone else be able to follow her? Was there something she was hiding from them? "Everything's going to be alright though. I know they're not going to be able to find me."

Wufei nodded. He knew that if they did find her and tried to hurt the babe, there would be only pain for them. All of the men in th house, he was sure of, would do anything to protect the innocent child.

"Is there something you're hiding from us Makoto? I know that you are able to do things that others can't but how do you really move from one era to another?" he asked. Makoto just smiled at him.

"I really don't want to reveal that much of my past Wufei. I'm sure you have your logical suspicious of what or who I am...perhaps some other time? It's Indigo's feeding time," she said. Wufei nodded in agreement and watched her leave the room with a rose brow. Who or what she was? Did she come from some place were there were witches or magic? He wasn't sure as the wonderment continued to fill his mind as he sat there, looking over at his scotch on the rocks. It would a warm feeling that moved down his throat as he slowly drank from it. Perhaps one day...they would all know.

Makoto sat at a local café with Indigo sitting in her stroller beside her. It had been a lovely day for a walk and time to get away from the house that seemed to be preparing for a mission that had been called upon. It seemed that Relena was in the hospital due to an assassination attempt after Hiiro and Trowa had left. Indigo let out a squeal of excitement as Makoto gently tickled her toes and then gave her the awaited pacifier. With a smile still on her face, Makoto gently touched her child's face and turned to see a man standing next to her table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, his suave voice triggering a memory in her head that she didn't remember well. She nodded and moved her purse over to the other side of her.

"No problem," she said with a smile. He nodded and took a seat next to her as the waiter came over with his order. She could tell he had placed it in before hand and then just needed a place to sit. His dark pools looked up at her a sparkled for a moment as they softened to look at the child wagging her rattle.

"She's beautiful," he said, "How old is she?"

"Just about a month," said Makoto. He seemed surprised by her answer.

"She is very lively for only be a month," he replied, a sly smile over his lips. Makoto just shrugged and smiled down at her daughter once more.

"Who knows who she gets it from," she said. She watched him laugh, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"I see you're not wearing a ring...are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Makoto felt the blush move up her cheeks. She was amazed at how many men seemed to use the child to get a pick-up line out. She knew she was beautiful, and could get a man without a child but it seemed to make her happy that there were so many men that seemed to like the idea of a woman already having a child.

"No I am not," she said, producing another smile. He brushed his long waved locks over his shoulder and leaned forward, his soft blue button-up pressing against his muscular chest. Something about his wasn't right, and she could feel it but she was still trying to remember who this man was sitting in front of her. Even though there was a suspicion in mind, she was going to get to know him in order to remember who he was.

"That's wonderful," he said, the smile still over his face. "Are you free tonight?"

Makoto smiled. She was always free. Every night. But not from her child. If she was going anywhere with this man, that meant she was going to have to find someone to watch her daughter. But, they were going on a mission soon. That meant any activity with this man was going to have to wait and during that time she was going to be looking up information on him...at least asking Ami about it or at least Setsuna.

"I'm sorry, the friends I am staying with are leaving. Perhaps some other time?" she asked. He nodded.

"What is your name Miss?" he asked.

"Kino, Makoto," she said, producing a hand. Gently, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gingerly.

"I look forward to meeting you again," he said, moving to his feet.

"And your name?" asked Makoto.

"Maxfield. Maxfield Stanton."

AN: For all of those that are Sailor Moon fans and have seen the Anime, I'm sure you know this name well : )


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Maxfield Staton sat in his mansion, looking around at the beautiful decor that had been paid for while he was staying here to complete his mission. He let out a laugh as he moved into the room that was hidden from everyone else. There he continued to look at the old journals and the old photographs. It was amazing how he could collect these objects even though the past had been so long ago. He smiled, looking at the Princess of Jupiter held in his arms so protectively. These days had been beautiful, and filled with bliss.

She had belonged to him and it seemed that she had already forgotten. He let out a growl and remembered who had been the one to destroy him. She did. When she was found as a senshi at the age of sixteen. She took this chance to destroy him while he was doing his bidding for Beryl. It was strange how things turned out. They had been so much in love and now that things were able to go back to normal, she was already in love with another.

There were plenty of reasons why he should forgive her. She had forgotten her past, except for the parts Serenity's cats wanted them all to remember. Rather then searching for the missing information, she continued to live her life as it was. This angered him. He was still in love with her and the pain hit hard. When he found this out, the person to help him come back was the one and only Fiore. He hadn't really remembered how he knew this man except for the simply fact that this man wanted to senshi dead.

He was sent her under a disguise to bring the two children back to Fiore so they could be used as bait against the senshi to help bring their destruction. Nephrite had made a promise to lure the woman to hand over the child and then make the last move. It seemed as if she was single but he knew that he couldn't let that get in the way. She wasn't the woman he had fallen in love with. He had fallen for the princess, not a mortal woman that worked hard for everything she wanted.

The music still played in his head as if it was yesterday and things seemed to move fast for him while he sat in his chair with his eyes closed, humming what he heard in his head. He smiled to himself, remembering how they both met and the way he had wanted her so badly yet she acted as if he never existed. With a sigh, he tried to forget about her without even knowing she was only burrowing deeper in his soul...

Makoto let out a long sigh. The tension began to grow as she sat there on the jet with the thoughts continuing to dwindle in her mind. Something terribly wrong was going on and she was annoyed over the fact that she hadn't been there to protect the newly born princess. Over the communicator, Minako reassured her that everything was going to be alright and the baby would be found. Makoto felt somewhat alright but after what had happened didn't sit right with her.

"Are you alright Makoto?" asked Quatre. She shuffled around her seat for a moment until she felt somewhat comfortable.

"As much as I'll ever be..." she saw the questionable look from Quatre and knew she was to explain. "My friend, where I live, had her child a month before mine; a little girl as well named Chibi-usa. It only seems that she has gone missing and my friends are worried over it."

He seemed to understand and slowly turned to see Hiiro staring down at the child as if pondering something. Quatre was relieved to see that they were all getting along. He remembered how things ended last time and how Makoto had blurted out to Duo she had been drunk and went home with someone that night and Hiiro found her that morning. But, something didn't seemed to hold up to her story...

Wufei picked up the child that started to coo softly at him and he smiled while Makoto sat grumpily in her chair.

"I believe she may be hungry," said Wufei, watching her take his finger and try to put it in her mouth only for him to pull it away before she could. Makoto nodded, taking the child and moving into another room where she locked the door behind herself.

"Is everything alright?" asked Trowa, looking at Hiiro as his eyes lingered on the door.

"Yes," responded Hiiro and took a seat next to Duo whom looked at him smugly.

"Do you believe the child is from that guy she went home drunk with? The time frame works into it," said Duo, looking down at his calculations. Hiiro nodded.

"Perhaps...we just need to get her to talk," he said. Duo smiled as he pulled out a vile.

"I can make her talk," he responded. Hiiro glared in his direction and hit him upside the head.

"And harm the child as well? Where do you think the child feeds from?" asked Hiiro.

"A bottle?" asked Duo. Wufei let out a laugh touched his friend's arm.

"You seem to know rather little about the woman sitting in the other room...or more like any woman. She is breast feeding the child, why else would she leave the room? You need to educate yourself Maxwell," replied Wufei and took a seat near Trowa and Quatre...

The craft landed just in time as they quickly started to unpack while Makoto walked around the garden to gather herself in the frustration going on. She stopped suddenly to see a person standing in the middle as if to be waiting for her.

"It seems you have forgotten what's happening," came the deep voice. Makoto growled as she looked at the man in black, his hair pulled back and a mask covering his face.

"Who are you?" she growled. He laughed at her and started to walk closer, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Who do you think I am?" Quickly, Makoto pulled the stroller behind her protectively.

"Give me back the princess," demanded Makoto. He continued laughing as a monster appeared in front of him.

"Show me what you got," he said, moving out of the way so she could look at the monster of pure gray as if it had no face. Just pure muscle. She let out a sigh, knowing she didn't want to do this here or now. No way was she going to fight this thing, all she wanted to do was protect her child. Quickly she started running with the stroller in front of her to get away from whatever this thing was. The man from before appeared in front of her and laughed, grabbing the front of the stroller as the child started to cry.

"It looks like you have no other choice princess...or should I call you queen since you do have a heir to your throne..."

"Get away from me!" Makoto tried to jerk the stroller away only to feel the large hands pull her and throw her over its large shoulders. She gasped for breath as she hit harm into a nearby bush, the force pushing her threw it. Slowly, she moved to her feet as the monster came at her again and again, throwing her around like a rag doll. She landed in front of the man in black whom laughed at her.

"I thought you were going to put up a fight for your daughter...perhaps I should let you live to see what happens now that I have her?" he asked. Makoto spat as his feet, watching him frown at her actions. "I see how you would like it princess...a little more roughened up so you don't remember what's going on?"

The monster came from behind and picked her up off the ground by her hair and then threw her once again. Bullet shots came out of no where as Hiiro ran ahead of the others, trying all that he could to protect them both.

"I believe this is over then," said the man and made his beast disappear. He held the crying child in arms and looked down at Makoto with a grin before disappearing...

AN: I apolgize. I'm going off the manga version but I was using Nephrite's name from the anime series.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Makoto let out a long sigh as she sat in the hospital room. So far, she had noticed that her shoulder was broken and she had been in and out of surgery for the past couple days. The recovery process was what was taking so long; physically and emotionally. Once everyone let, she would cry herself to sleep knowing the problems ahead and that her daughter had been taken. The secrets were starting to leak out of her mind as she thought about what really happened that night when her life was turned upside down...

_Her eyes started to slowly drift off due to the large amount of alcohol in her system. They were celebrating the completion of their mission and she knew it was time for her stop before she was going to do anything stupid. Hiiro sat next to her at the bar, touching her wrist gingerly here and there when he thought she was getting up and leaving him to sit by himself...like all the others had always done. Both of them were too drunk to drive and it was Makoto that had whispered so close to his ear that she wanted to get out of here._

_Hiiro lead the way towards the hotel as they staggered to the desk where he quickly paid and they brought their things upstairs with them. Makoto was the first one in the bathroom where he heard the water starting to run and lounged on the bed wondering what the next day would bring. His eyes looked up towards the door frame to see Makoto bare and slipping into the tub. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore. The way he loved looking at her, her brilliant smile, and the way her eyes glanced at his only for a moment as if they were meant to be his._

_Slowly, he sauntered towards the bathroom and peered in at her nakedness. He felt his heart beating quicker as he looked down at her lounging in the water. Drunkenly, she gazed back up at him and smiled. _

"_Would you like to join?" she asked. That seemed to have been the wrong response since before she knew it, they were both in the bath together holding each other desperately. She belonged to Duo, she was his girl and yet she was in the arms of another man. With a cry, she kissed him passionately and felt the heat starting to leave her. When she had first came here, this was the man she wanted to be with. His quite, and strange actions impressed her but she had found herself with Duo instead. For some reason, she wanted to give Duo a chance instead of immediately rejecting him. Of course, they had never gone this far. The only thing they had done was fallen asleep on the couch together watching a movie and made kissing a little._

_His lips trailed down her neck in a heated passion that they could no longer take anymore and continued to fill their lust with each other not knowing what was waiting ahead of them in the morning nor what would come after that. This was the time they were enjoying and nothing could ruin their moment, not even the gods..._

_Hiiro watched Makoto as she held the sheet close to her chest in a somber sleep. He let out a sigh, knowing he had betrayed his friend and worse of all that he felt no guilt in doing so. Gently, he touched Makoto's cheek and watched her emeralds slowly open for him and him only. A smile slowly moved across her face and then slowly the pain as he watched her sitting up. She wiped away his worried look with another smile._

"_Just a little sore, if you know what I mean," she replied. Gently, he cupped her chin and brought her close to him once more, giving her the last kiss he knew they would ever experience together._

"_Duo will be worried," he responded, watching the pain fill her face as she quickly moved to her feet and hurried to get ready._

_Once at the mansion, her things had been packed and ready to leave since it was her last day on vacation when the yelling suddenly erupted from downstairs._

"_You did what?" Duo was angry and she could feel his anger as she stood in front of him ready to take his blow without a care. What she had did was wrong...and most of all, what she was doing now was even wronger._

"_I don't remember who it was...Hiiro had managed to find me since I used my name for the hotel room. I'm sorry Duo...please forgive me," said Makoto, hoping that her pleas would work. She watched him give an angry sigh as she quickly started pacing and then the gun was against her head._

"_I don't ever want to see you again," said Duo, holding the gun unsteady. On her way out, Quatre tried to console her and she quickly pushed his efforts aside. At the door, Makoto saw Hiiro standing there with her bags in hand. He followed her out and put her things in the trunk. The look in his eyes were undescribable and she knew what was coming; the pain already starting to fill her heart._

"_Come back, and I will kill you," he said. She knew he was acting for his friend that was standing outside, watching them from the door. She nodded, pulled out her gun and handed it to him with a small smile._

"_Arigato" she replied, giving him a small smile and he knew she meant it..._

Makoto felt the tears against her cheeks as she looked up at the ceiling, without noticing the person that had entered the room. Gently, she felt a hand touch hers and knew exactly who it was. Quatre was holding her hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Where's Indigo," she asked, fearing for the answer. Quatre tried to silence her but her voice rose harshly. "Where's my baby?"

"I'm sorry Makoto...she's gone," he said. Quatre watched as the tears violently continued and held her as close as possible. Gently, after a long period of time he looked down to see Makoto sleeping and gently laid her down, exiting the room. Duo quickly moved up to his feet in wonderment.

"How is she?" he asked. Quatre shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do for her except get Indigo back," said Quatre. Trowa questioned this.

"How are we going to find her?" he asked. Hiiro looked at the communicator in hand and saw the symbols on it. Curiously, he pressed one of the buttons to see the face of a beautiful young woman move onto the screen. Her raven hair was pulled back and her amethyst eyes looked up curiously and then glared.

"Who are you? Why do you have Makoto's communicator?" she asked impatiently. Quickly, Duo grabbed the communicator.

"Hey baby, how are you doing? Want to go out on a date?" he asked. Quatre quickly grabbed it from him as he watched the anger quickly rising in the young woman.

"I am sorry Miss, but are you by chance one of Makoto's friends?" he asked. She calmed at the kindness in his voice and nodded. "It seems that there has been an accident and Makoto is in need of you. Someone has stolen her child."

He watched her face fill with shock and quickly move away from the screen as if she was talking to someone next to her. Quickly, she looked back at the screen and nodded to him.

"We're going to be right there. Keep this device with you and we will track your location with this," she said and quickly closed her screen. Quatre watched as Duo slowly entered the room and Hiiro sat down, waiting for his friend to come out. Trowa and Quatre let out a sigh and looked at the signs of the communicator.

"I believe we will leave you and start getting these rooms ready," said Quatre. Hiiro nodded and watched the two leave as he pondered. In the room Duo, was standing there alone with Makoto. What happened if he was going to try and kill her. Sure, he thought that Duo had forgiven her but yet, he wasn't exactly sure...

Makoto seemed to awaken at the door opening and felt the tight squeeze on her hand along with the soothing voice telling her everything was going to be fine. It struck a chord and she felt the tears coming once again. Tearfully, she looked over at Duo knowing that she needed to tell him the truth. As if fate sensed it, Hiiro entered the room and looked at Duo holding her hand.

"Hiiro," she said, "It's your baby."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Minako moved towards the hospital, she was in a huff. Ahead of her, Rei was in the lead making the pace hard to keep up even though she was only walking. Finally, the managed to make it through the front doors and started up when they saw everyone rush out of a certain area and knew it had to be Makoto...

The emotion going through the room was ecstatic. There was no way to explain the emotions going through everyone's heads and they just looked at each other without a word. Duo's grip seemed to tighten around Makoto's fingers harshly and she didn't wince in pain, knowing that it could be a lot worse. This was something that had to come out, and the burden on her chest seemed to ease the pain of losing her child; her one and only child.

Hiiro kept his eyes on Duo, knowing that he was going to expect a large reaction from him but wasn't understanding what he was going through. Yes, he felt the pain of betraying his friend and sleeping with his girlfriend, but adding onto it? First, they had lied to him and now the truth was coming out over nine months later after the deed had already been committed. Sure, they were drunk at the time but it shows the better side of you; how you really feel.

Hiiro hadn't meant to let his emotions get the best side of him. Instead, he wanted to just lay down and rest but something kept egging him on as if it was...fate? Fate was trying to bring these two together with a child and not be married? Slowly, Hiiro watched as Duo let out a long sigh and turned his back to both of them while looking out the window.

"Why did you lie?" Makoto could feel the tears choking up in her throat and she knew what she needed to answer, but it was something she never wanted to admit to anyone other than herself. Why would she want to tell anyone this? This was something personal, and there was never a time when she let someone see this side of her. Slowly, she swallowed down her pride and fiddled with her fingers.

"I was afraid."

He whirled around in surprise, knowing that she had never said those words before. All the while he knew her, he had never seen her show that side. Always, she stood tall and took whatever was going her way head on and ready to fight against it. He looked at her head bent down in shame and felt the guilt move over him. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that, the one that was at fault was Hiiro. He knew how Makoto was when she was drunk, and how she gave into almost anything. During their times together drunk, he didn't take advantage of her and made her stop when things were getting too wild for even him. Of course he wanted her, but only when she was ready; not intoxicated.

"He took advantage of you?" asked Duo, looking up at Hiiro with a glare. Silence seemed to swirl around them as they stood there staring at each other and Makoto kept her head down.

"No," she said, breaking the silence. "I wanted to."

The tense began to thicken like butter, making the two men stick like glue to the floor while keeping their positions locked.

"I wanted her," said Hiiro, looking at the emotions quickly change as Duo's stare intensified. His eyes quickly moved over to Makoto when he heard a sob coming from her direction. Her hands were shaking as they moved to her face, the mask was broken that she had kept on all those years; the emotion of a true woman was finally coming out as the tough exterior crumbled before them.

"Please," she begged. "Don't fight right now...I just want to find _my_ baby."

"_Our_ baby," corrected Hiiro. Duo nodded in understanding, knowing that this could wait for a later time. He still loved her with all his heart and already, he was letting her go from the cage he wanted to keep her in. He wanted so desperately to have her for his own but already he could tell she couldn't be caged. He knew what he had to do; help find her child even if it meant getting himself hurt in the process. Never did he want to see Makoto cry...

Rei Hino let out a sigh as she was stopped going towards Makoto's room. It seemed rather odd looking at these three men. She had places to be, things to do, and most of all two children to save. With a sigh, she brushed her raven tendrils over her shoulder and sighed, sizing up the first man with her amethyst eyes. He was tall, his black hair was let down and curved around his face as it landed on his shoulder. It was rather odd seeing a Chinese man here in this part of the country; or rather she hadn't really seen one that much at all.

His grey eyes seemed to stare up at her for a moment while she scanned his height, his build, and thinking about whether she could take him or not. It was hard to say. His light blue jeans hung around his hips with a black belt keeping them in place, and his dark blue shirt clung to his chest. She was rather impressed with his appearance and smiled inwardly. He was nice looking, and his expression seemed to show that of someone that happened to know how to fight; she liked that.

"...perhaps you would like to help?" asked Quatre, as Minako paid as much attention to him as possible. A smile was over her face while she looked at him with those large blue eyes of hers. She smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"Of course we would like to help. I'm Makoto's friend and there is never a chance that we wouldn't want to help her," said Minako. Quatre smiled and looked down the hall to see Duo exiting the room with a sad look on his face. Once he was in range, Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him aside. After what seemed like moments of quietly whispering, Trowa turned to them emotionless as Duo continued on his way out of the hospital.

"Is everything alright?" asked Quatre. Trowa nodded.

"It's not my place to say anything," he replied, walking down the hall after Duo. Quatre sighed and knew drama was starting up again. Of course he hated the idea of what happened and the way that Makoto had left but since she came back there was a different air around her...especially with Hiiro there.

"I'm sure your friend is resting and that is perhaps why Duo left. Shall I take you to my mansion and you stay with us?" asked Quatre. Minako bubbled at the idea and turned to the girls as they quickly talked and agreed they would be staying there. Ami handed something to Rei whom nodded in response.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here with Makoto for a moment. I'm sure she would like to see a familiar face when she wakes up," said Rei. They seemed to nod and Rei showed her communicator to show she could find her way there with directions. Slowly, she saw the group move out of the building and then started on her way. She was thankful that Ami was a genius when it came to medical. Already she had found a way to give some shot that would completely heal them quicker than waiting weeks for their powers to slowly complete the job. Quietly, she moved towards the room but stopped, feeling that there was another person in there already. She took a seat outside the door and knew it was time for her to sit and wait until they came out...

Hiiro looked over at Makoto without a word, and moved over to take a seat next to her bed. She was silent, looking at him for answers to questions she couldn't answer. Slowly, she looked away knowing that fate had done something to her that she no longer wanted. She no longer wanted to be stuck in the middle of these two men, even though she knew what she should do but she didn't want to hurt the other. It was up to her to make a choice: would she have a father for her daughter and would it be the right father?

A slow sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at the blankets and knew that Rei was sitting outside. She could always feel their presence around her and knew which was. Luckily, Rei was nice enough to stay outside until she knew it was the right time to come in. The choice was all hers, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be making the right choice.

"Makoto." Her name rolled of his tongue as if she was his lover, the one he had adored, and the one he wanted. It made her quickly look up, surprised at the tone in his voice that she had never heard after that night together. It weakened her to hear him speak to her with that tone but she knew the truth of what she was going to do; this is what she had decided long ago and nothing was going to change her mind on what she was going to do.

"Yes?" His eyes trapped hers, and she felt as if she should panic and try to get away from his warm stare; something she had never seen before. His eyes were warm, they were filled with something different that didn't seem to be him. A small smile seemed to creep to the corner of his lips and then she watched them part to let a sigh out.

"I'm a father." She felt her heart crushing as she heard those words tumble from his lips, and wanted to let out a horrifying scream. What was he doing? Was he trying to make sure that she wouldn't go? Was he trying to trap her here with him in a place that she didn't belong? She belonged with Serenity, Ami, Minako, and Rei; most of all with Chibi-usa and Indigo. Makoto didn't want to start falling in love all over again with the man that she had grown apart from. This wasn't the right time for her. She didn't want any of this!

She watched him move up from his chair with the small smile still on his face as he looked down at her and then moved out of the room. Fate had a way of making her life mixed up...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nephrite looked down at the two children and sighed. He was the one that was going to have to take care of these two brats. Or rather, he was the only person that was able to take care of them since his master was out going to stir up trouble. It was rather odd looking down at these children, especially the pink haired child and knew where she belonged. Something seemed to move into his mind, making him clutch his chest suddenly...it was her voice again. Always, he was hearing her voice trying to tell him to do the right thing.

"Mako-chan?" he asked, looking around in the air to see the mist slowly swirl around in the corner of the room. He gaped, looking at his princess standing before him in her long, silky green strapless dress of silk. It swayed around her as she walked, her auburn curls were down as her emerald eyes stared at him with so much passion and love.

"My dear," she said, her voice soft and gently as long fingers reached out towards him. Quickly, he moved into a bow and kissed her knuckles. Slowly, he looked up at her from his bent posture and watched her move down to his level, her fingers gently cupping his cheeks as she smiled, pulling him to stand tall. "You are going down the wrong path and placing yourself further and further away from me."

He saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him. It worried him to see her looking like this. He didn't want her to be sad and most of all he always wanted to be close to her for always and forever.

"How can I change this?" he asked, trying to figure out what it was he was doing wrong. The man he was serving had promised him that he would be with his princess once this mission was completed. All he needed to do was collect the children and his master would move from there. Gently, he felt her stroke his cheek and smile up at him.

"Take the children back, this isn't your battle. You have already been taken away from me twice, and I'm not going to let that happen again," she said softly. Slowly, he leaned in and took her lips, feeling everything releasing as the hope filled his heart and he immediately knew what he was going to have to do...

Venus growled as she looked at the girls transformed around her and ready to fight. He had appeared from no where and she already knew this was going to be a life or death battle. Already, Jupiter was powering herself up as much as possible to get ready for a powerful attack but she already could sense Mercury was calculating everything out so they were going to have to play their cards right.

"Where have you taken the children?" Venus could tell by the sound in Jupiter's voice that she was getting ready to attack if there wasn't a right answer, or one that was good enough for her. The man dressed in a completely black cloak stood there before him, a chuckle escaping him. The wind seemed to blew harshly in their direction and quickly, they looked as a person moved from out of the shadows and appeared in front of them. His long wavy hair blew past him as he stood tall in a military uniform. Venus quickly looked over to Jupiter, knowing that she knew this man well.

"Nephrite?" asked Jupiter, watching him turn his head to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, your child is safe in the arms of her father," he replied and then turned back towards the man in the large dark cloak.

"What have you done Nephrite?" asked the man in the dark cloak. In Nephrite hand appeared a sword, glistening in the light as his eyes became dark.

"You have lied to me, and lead me towards evil instead of near the woman I loved. She came to me and told me how I could be with her for eternity, and now I am going to set things correct once again," said Nephrite and quickly charged at the man. Quickly, the cloaked figure pulled out his own sword and the battle began. The senshi watched in horror as Nephrite battled hard against this cloaked man, and tried as much as he could to get the upper hand but they watched him slowly losing it as quick as he had gained it. Jupiter stepped forward and closed her eyes, making herself start to glow as she started giving her strength and power to him. The senshi moved in line to help their friend and held hands together to give as much as they could, together.

Nephrite could feel their help but most of all his princess was waiting for him while he continued to battle hard against the man that had lied to him. This was the right thing to do, and he could feel it. Slowly, he felt himself feel the pressure on his sword as it jabbed hard against his master. Quickly, he twisted it and knew the fate this man would feel. It was going to be a slow and very painful death but he wanted to end it quickly. He pulled his sword hard out from the man and watched him fall against the ground.

"I see you have their power behind you," said the cloaked man, his deep voice showing the pain he felt on his body.

"Yes, and I will now be with my princess," said Nephrite. He watched the man laugh and knew there was something else he was hiding from him.

"I have your princess, Nephrite, and you have now killed her," said the cloaked man. Nephrite just smirked, knowing that it wasn't true. He could feel her gentle hands touching him and telling him what to do next. Finally, Nephrite gave the last slice and watched the cloaked man slowly turn into dust and disappear into the wind. The powers behind him quickly ceased. The senshi watched as a green light came from the chest of Jupiter where her planets crystal was held and a woman moved from it with elegance and grace.

Slowly, she moved towards Nephrite whom pulled her closely into his arms and felt his freedom belonged to her. Slowly, he lifted her head up to look into her eyes and then she nodded, as if understanding. She turned to the group and smiled, looking at the stunned Jupiter.

"Hello fellow senshi, I am the one that your friend Jupiter does not know. I am the past, I am who she used to be and now my spirit is in the crystal that lives inside her. For centuries I have been searching for my love that was lost from my crystal during the time when the Moon Kingdom was first destroyed. Thankfully, he has returned to me and I have you all to thank. You gave your all behind him to make sure he would success in the death of the man that was behind the chaos and evil that has disrupted the time line. I thank you for it, and please Jupiter let us both return back into the crystal. Only you can let us," she said.

Jupiter nodded, since she knew the importance of what her past self wanted.

"Thank-you very much Jupiter, and I apologize for the harm I have caused you emotionally by letting him take your child," said Nephrite, giving her a bow. Jupiter smiled warmly at them.

"Thank-you for doing the right thing," replied Jupiter. The senshi stood by and watched as Jupiter let the two enter the crystal and then how she transformed into herself.

"I believe our job here is done," said Minako, looking over at Makoto with a small smile.

"Yes, we have finished what is needed and now it's time to go home," said Rei. Makoto nodded, understanding that this was the last day she would be staying here. Ami touched her shoulder gingerly.

"We will be leaving in the morning so that we can rest before the trip back to Crystal Tokyo," said Ami. Makoto nodded and followed them back to the mansion where she quickly rushed in and sensed where her child was. Quickly she rushed up the stairs and ran to the room where she stopped, feeling the guilt building more and more inside as she looked at Hiiro holding _their_ child and giving her a bath. The smile on his face was priceless. Slowly, Hiiro pulled the smiling child from the water and gently wrapped a towel around her, looking down at her laying in his arms.

"I like the name Indigo," said Hiiro, looking up at Makoto. She felt herself crumbling and knew what the right thing was to do. She knew she had to leave and nothing was ever going to be complete. She would go on living how she was before Hiiro even knew about their daughter and continue life as she knew it.

"Oh Hiiro," started Makoto, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Stop talking like that. You know how this is all going to end."

"How is it going to end?" he asked, looking at her with confusion. Obviously he thought this was going to last and yet she knew he wanted her to explain what was going on.

"We are two different people from two different places," started Makoto, watching the coldness starting to grow in his eyes once more. "There is no way this is going to happen. You are needed here and I am needed there. You don't understand my importance to where I'm from."

"Then why don't you tell me."

"I...I can't."

She watched the cold expression completely consume him as he walked toward her and handed her the child, leaving her in silence and alone. Makoto held Indigo tightly to her, happy that her child was back in her arms and trying to hide the pain as well from giving up what she wanted most: a father for Indigo, and the man she secretly fell in love with.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Minako let out a sigh as she looked at her dear friend walking around the palace gardens. That was how she had always seen Makoto; walking with Indigo in her arms around the flowers humming to her. It saddened her to see her this way, and she knew there was something she needed to do about it. It had already been a year since the last time Makoto had been on a sort of vacation, or rather left to another time period. Since then, Makoto had stayed within the palace walls and ruled the best she could over Emerald Tower.

"What do you think we should do Rei?" asked Minako, looking over at her friend for an idea. Rei just smiled, as if she knew something Minako didn't and watched the posh girl look at her frustrated. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You'll know soon enough," replied Rei, starting to walk away as the red dress swayed around her endlessly in waves. Minako followed behind her.

"What do you mean I'll know soon enough? I want to know now!" She was pestering Rei again and slowly her temper began to rise from the blonde next to her continuing her chatter about how secrets were unfair. She quickly tuned her out and smiled inwardly. Makoto's secret had been found out and now it was going to face her once and for all...

Makoto bent down and looked and Indigo starting to walk, the skirt of her gown flared around her in a dark green haze as her daughter continued to make her steps towards her mother. Indigo's arms were open wide and she gave it her all in her steps towards Makoto's awaiting hands to catch her if she fell.

"Come on honey, just a few more," said Makoto and watched her daughter succeed. She gave out a thrill laughter and held Indigo high above her, watching her squirm with excitement from Makoto's laugh. "You're coming along nicely my dear."

Slowly, she walked with Indigo once again while the memories moved through her mind aboud the past and how the guilt continued to stay in her chest. She loved, yes, she loved him and she was only going to tell herself how much she felt for him and no one else. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again and yet, the pain in her heart never left her as she moved on day by day.

Looking down at Indigo with those large blue eyes of hers reminded her of the man she had been with and the man she wanted to desperately be with but knew she never could. This was her place, living with her queen and serving her even though she had so many freedoms. She love her life here with her friends and didn't want to leave the security of it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she moved around the garden once again in the same pattern she had always been in. She felt the weight of Indigo asleep in her arms as it always seemed. This is how she normally got Indigo to sleep was by simply walking around in the masks of different fragrances that she sometimes tried to guess but almost always never got right. They were too meshed together for her to figure out what was what.

Suddenly, she stopped. She looked around as if she felt eyes watching her. She shrugged it off and continued walking around. This time, she headed towards the room she was staying in for the time being. Serenity had asked her to stay with them so their children would be able to stay together and play, getting to know each other since their lifetime would be towards each other.

"Makoto." She turned around and looked at Setsuna, give her a smile.

"Yes Setsuna?" asked Makoto. Gently, she placed Indigo in her cradle.

"Would you please follow me?" she asked. Makoto nodded and seemed to sense something was different. She didn't explain anything to her and just had her some with her. This was rather odd. Was there something wrong? Was there an emergency meeting? Did someone want to try and take over the kingdom? Everything had been peaceful for the past while and it looked like everyone was finally living in peace.

"What's going on Setsuna?" asked Makoto. Setsuna pointed to a place on the map.

"It seems that something has fallen from the sky and landed near your tower. Please, go check it out and report back. We will look after Indigo for you. I had Serenity move into the child's room and go lay her with Chibi-Usa," said Setsuna.

Makoto nodded and quickly moved into action. She decided not to transform since there was no need for it until it was needed. The car seemed to move slowly while she anticipated what it could be. Something from space? Perhaps a satellite? If it was, the computer system would have detected what it was. Instead, there was nothing that could be found within the computer system for it knew nothing of what it was. Something was foreign about this thing and she was going to find out.

The car slowly stopped and she moved out, looking around the tower to look for any damage. Nothing was there. Cautiously, she moved into the tower and looked around, walking around the room and stairs and it seemed like it was going to take forever. Finally, she entered her own computer room and made a scan over the entire palace only to find that an unknown object had landed in the woods behind her large garden.

Quickly, she started into a run not caring about the beautiful dress she was wearing any longer and she didn't care about the heels; they were all accustomed to running in them and had already built up her muscles. The garden seemed to fly by her as she quickly ran into the forest, looking at her detector to see the signal becoming stronger. It was something large, but she was still unsure of what it could be.

The forest suddenly stopped and she looked at the large meadow that was in front of here where the waterfall poured down with a roaring sound. She noticed from the corner of her eye a large metal hand and arm that was laying out from the side of the water. Quickly, something triggered and she knew the person inside of this machine must be trapped under the water.

Without a thought, she kicked off her shoes and dove into the water. The weight of the dress didn't bother her since it was light due to the silky material. She saw it, the face of the suit that was laying in the pond. Excitement seemed to get to her and she quickly moved towards it, knowing exactly where to press that would open the suit. From it, she saw the body laying there without life to it. Sadly, she quickly pulled this body up and brought him to shore.

Luckily, he was still breathing but there was a large cut on his forehead and leading into his hairline. With a sigh, and smiled down and started the process of bringing this man back to her palace in order to care for him properly and give a short detailed report.

Someone had messed with the time line and now there was going to defiantly be trouble when Setsuna found out who it was.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Slowly, he began to stir as his blue eyes slowly opened. Around him, he was in bliss of the sweet smell of lilies throughout the room and the dim light sauntering through the curtains. With a groan, he slowly sat up and felt his forehead for the cut. Another groan followed as he moved to his feet; he didn't remember much of anything that had happened. The last thing he could recall was testing out his suite to make sure it was still working. He was going up into space and for some reason, this bright light appeared in front of him. From that, he felt everything around him changing dramatically.

This place he had been put into was now making his head swim. It looked like earth and the gravity pull towards earth had pulled him in. What was going on then? He thought that he had saw a face…belonging to someone he once knew. From the pressure moving around his suite, abnormally, he was starting to black out and that was when he hit the water. Was someone calling his name?

It was too long ago and he couldn't remember all that much of what had happened within the past while he had came here. The only thing he knew is that someone had found him, and was taking good care of him. Perhaps, they estimated the time to when he would be awaking since there was food on a table near the large doors. Slowly he sauntered toward the door only to hear a soft giggle. Something made him look, and start towards the door. He remembered that voice; there was nothing that would get him to forget it. The giggle continued as he opened the door and stood fully there.

The garden was before him and he saw the bright, beautiful blend of colors as he moved down the long array of stairs to see a woman sitting in a beautiful, long, white gown with gold laced into the fabric. It was strapless and he could see her bare back since her long tendrils were pulled up completely.

"You can do it baby," she said, her arms out stretched towards a child slowly starting to make steps. The child stumbled a little bit but managed to stay standing and continued walking. He watched in awe as the child stopped and looked up at him with those large, blue eyes of his. The woman turned to him and smiled, starting to stand-up. "I'm glad you're alright. I thought you hit your head a little too hard."

Hiiro smirked.

"It was only a bump," he said, and continued looking at the child that had grown since the last time he saw her. He knelt down, and watched her starting to walk towards him. She seemed to start picking up pace and he gently felt her make it to his outstretched hands. A giggle came from her lips as a smile took over her face. Gently, he picked her up and looked over at Makoto whom was smiling.

"How have things been for you," asked Makoto, gently touching his elbow and leading him inside. Hiiro looked at her strangely; this was the first time he had seen her so friendly towards him and most of all, she looked gorgeous. He had never seen her in those kinds of outfits unless it was for a formal occasion. Was it?

"Odd."

She looked concerned at his words as she lead him up the stairs and into the room once more. A maid moved into the room but Makoto ushered her away while Hiiro held their child in his arms, bouncing her on one knee.

"What has been odd?" she asked. Her brow quirked, and her facial expression seemed a serious tone but he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked; her soft skin, the light dancing with her eyes, and how her lashes fluttered up and down in a coy, but playful way. Hirro watched her long fingers serve him the food that was placed on the table and how she gently sat the plate in front of him. His fingers found hers, touching them and feeling the warmth; it had been so long since he last saw her and they weren't on the best of terms due to him wanting to be in her life and with their child. Perhaps she was thinking it over? Did she have someone else? Why was she here? Was he in her world? The questions buzzed around him and he noticed that she hadn't pulled her fingers back but let them intertwine with his, and rubbed over his knuckles gently.

"Being here, and seeing you," he finally responded. "I don't know where I am, how I got here, or if I'm in a dream. Finally we are at peace in my world…if I'm even in your world."

Makoto nodded in response and slowly pulled her fingers from his hand as he used both arms to hold Indigo, whom was falling asleep.

"I was thinking the same thing at first," she said, producing another smile. "I thought it was a dream when I saw your machine and pulled you out of the water. You are in my world but the question of how you got here still baffles me. I'm sure my queen is going to be upset or rather the time keeper since it may produce an error in the time line that may upset our history and your history."

He was silent for a moment and then looked up at her.

"Are you needing to send me back at once?" It seemed rather cold for him to say that but it was true. How she responded to the error in the timeline did upset him. He looked up and saw the maid enter once again, this time for the child. Reluctantly, he let the maid take her for her mid-morning nap. Once the child was out of the room, he watched Makoto's face falter. She quickly moved from her seat and glided across the room, taking a stand at the closed doors.

"Eat." He seemed to obey her request and helped himself into filling up since it felt as if he hadn't ate in days. Once he was finished, he turned to see her leaning against the door staring at him; the sun was at the right angle to where it hid her expression and highlighted her body. He could see through the thin folds of her dress to see her long, thin legs and then her hair; he hadn't noticed she had let it down and the curls moved around her face, shoulders, and brought out the curves of her breasts. Hiiro was getting hot from looking at her, especially since he still hadn't moved on. Sexual frustration was racing through him and seeing her like that wasn't helping at all.

He couldn't sit anymore and moved up to his feet, trying to go in a different direction but finding himself walking towards her. She didn't protest to his advances but seemed to want it more than refuse it. He pulled her away from the door and pulled her close against his body, taking in her sweet fragrance and soft touches to his cheeks. This was more than he could bare, and just staring into her eyes wasn't helping much. Instead, his hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss; the sparks ignited as they explored each other anxiously and felt the familiarity coming back quickly.

Suddenly, she pulled back with fear written all over her face.

"They're going to want to take you back," she said fearfully while her fingers clutched tightly onto the back of his shirt. Gently, he kissed her forehead and his thumb rested under her chin.

"You don't want them to take me back?" he asked, a coy smile moving at the corner of his lips. She nodded a response and let her hands ease and flatten themselves against his back. He smiled and gave her a small kiss. "I won't let them take me then."

"How is that to work?" she asked, feeling herself being laid onto the bed. He smiled up at her and kissed her collar bones.

"Tell them you are madly in love with me," he responded. Chills moved through her as he moved his way towards her stomach.

"They already know I love you," she said. He paused, feeling more bliss come to him from her honest words.

"Tell them you won't let me leave," he said, and kissed above her belly button. She was silent for a moment but then he heard her sign in delight.

"No, I will never let you leave."

Authors Note:

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have been busy moving into an apartment, I have no internet there, I am busy studying, going to university full time, working full time, and having a social life. I will try to get out as much as I can when I can. Thank-you for all the support!


	11. Epilogue

My Little Secret

Chapter Ten/Epilogue

Her eyes scanned over the time lines as she wrinkled her nose; there had been a disturbance again which meant that Rei has used her magic again. Pluto let out a sigh. She was starting to think about the time lines and how different they seemed to be but at the same time how alike they were. Both were finally at peace so maybe she could do something in order to make things easier? She was worried that it was going to start happening again and again unless there was a solution made.

Twisting her staff in her hand, she knew she needed to talk to the Queen about this and explain the situation; unless she was in on it as well and knew what was already going on. She waved her wand to lock the seal the gate for the moment she was gone…

Walking down the long halls, Pluto had called a meeting for everyone to join in the throne room, along with the unexpected guest. She looked at all the women sitting in their long gowns around the table while she was the only one in her senshi uniform. With a small smile, she looked directly at Serenity whom nodded her head for her to begin.

"As you know, Hiiro has crossed over into our dimension by who knows help," she started, giving a glance at Rei who winked in return. "I have been looking at the time lines only to uncover that they are both at peace, and nothing looks like it's going to threaten either one of them. As my thoughts continued, I thought of a way in order for this jumping to finally ended. Merging both time lines."

Minako let out a gasp while Ami quickly typed on her computer while thinking about the outcome of the calculations.

"They don't even know who we are," started Makoto. "How are we going to merge both ideas of our world and their world? We are different in many stand-points."

Pluto nodded. She was a bit relieved that Makoto would think on the behalf of both places instead of with her heart, which she could tell was taking over her emotions more and more.

Ami spoke up.

"It would take a while for me to program all of the configurations into the computer but with the right information inputted from both times, we should be able to merge without a large disruption. It would take me about a couple weeks in order to come up with the right formula to mix when they merge which will alter the memories of those in the both worlds so it wouldn't look like there was a change and this was how things were all along."

Rei nodded.

"It would make things a lot less complicated…especially since there is a child involved in this," she said, adding a grin.

"It would be best if we imported all the men over here in order to let them know who all of us are instead of altering their memories. I'm sure with the formula that Ami is going to make, it's not going to be hard at all to minus us from the alteration. It may take some time to getting used to it, but not really a big problem," said Minako.

Pluto nodded at the opinions and looked towards the queen whom hadn't said anything..

"Lets do what we need to," she said with a smile. Pluto looked towards Hiiro and motioned for him to come forward.

"I am going to need to take you back to the gate of time in order for you to come with me to collect your friends. The girls will take care of things here," she said. With a silent nod, he followed…

Quatre was relieved to see Hiiro return. He had been worried about Hiiro as soon as his Gundam disappeared from the radar. But, why was he gone for so long? Hiiro usually disappeared when he needed to think things through, and Quatre knew he wasn't over Makoto still...or the fact about Indigo. There was a different step to Hiiro as he walked; Quatre noticed it and continued to take a seat with the rest of the men.

Wufei still drank his whiskey on the rocks, which had become a frequent. Duo managed to come into the room, but his eyes were still sad. Makoto was once his, and now belonged to his best friend. It was a hard thing to think about and looking at Hiiro reminded him of how he had lost her. Trowa focused his attention between all the men while looking at Hiiro, waiting for him to speak.

"I was with her," said Hiiro. "She would like all of us to come visit and talk about a certain problem that needs to be solved."

Duo perked up. Maybe this was his chance; if he played his cards right, he could try to be with Makoto again...but maybe not. There was still hope in his heart.

"Then lets go," said Duo, springing to his feet.

Pluto lead them down the hall, aware of the stares she was receiving from the men; she knew they had never seen a woman like her before. Her olive skin, long deep seaweed hair, and the short skirt she wore as part of her uniform. Opening the door, she bowed to the Queen as the men filed into the room. With another bow, she left.

Minako gave a small wave to the men while Rei blew a kiss.

"Wow Mako, I wish I could have went on vacation with you," said Minako with a grin. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Duo; for some reason, he was just so attracting to her. Rei seemed to give a solitary nod in agreement.

"Yes, they are just so...hunky. No wonder you came back the way you did. I would have too," said Rei with a sly grin. Serenity cleaned her throat.

"That's enough ladies," she said, looking at the blush moving over Makoto's face and how Ami was starting to become squirmish from the subject. "Ami, please state the idea of this meeting."

Ami nodded and moved to her feet.

"Gentlemen, you were called here on behalf of the matter concerning the time lines. With people starting to frequent jumping between two universes, it's going to open up the lines for others to try and find a hole to where they can sneak through. In order to make both sides happy, we have came up with the idea of merging these two universes. It will help catch the holes, memories will be altered, and there will be no problems that we can foresee," she said and then took a seat.

"Just who are you exactly?" asked Wufei, looking over the palace they were in. Makoto smiled and moved to her feet.

"This is something that was kept secret. In our time line, we are warriors called Sailor Senshi. Here, we protect the earth from those that are trying to destroy it along with protect our Queen, Serenity," she said, directing towards her while giving a bow, "and the entire royal family. We each represent a planet and the powers are bestowed upon us when it is time for battle. I am the ruler of Emerald Tower, the senshi of lightening, representing Jupiter, and the Queen of Jupiter."

Rei moved to her feet.

"I am the ruler of Ruby Tower, the senshi of fire, representing Mars, the Queen of Mars, Rei Hino," she said, giving a bow. Minako moved up next.

"I am the ruler of Topaz Tower, the senshi of love, representing Venus, the Queen of Venus, Minako Aino," she said, blowing a kiss. Ami stood next.

"I am the ruler of Sapphire Tower, the senshi of water, representing Mercury, the Queen of Mercury, Ami Mizuno." Quickly she took a seat as Serenity took to her feet.

"I am the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Queen Serenity, but everyone calls me Usagi. I represent the moon," she said and then took a seat.

It took a moment for everything to sink in. The men looked at each other, while Hiiro kept eye contact with Makoto the whole time, watching her blush. Rei leaned over to whisper in her ear only for Makoto to blush even harder while she pushed Rei away who in turn started giggling and then whispering to Minako.

"Wait," said Wufei, putting his hand on his hip. "So, you're all Queens or whatever in this time line? Why would we want to merge with you? Wouldn't we have to worship you or something?"

"No," said Ami, taking to her feet. "We just protect the planet. We don't want to be worshiped."

Wufei let that sink in for a moment.

"Then I don't see why not," said Quatre. "After all, I'm sure you are thinking of Indigo to go along with this decision It wouldn't hurt for Hiiro to be a part of his daughters life and who knows; perhaps Hiiro and Makoto will work out together."

Trowa nodded.

"It would be best for the child," he commented.

"Then we have an agreement," said Rei, looking at Serenity and receiving a nod. Ami moved to her feet.

"I will start testing the formula right away," she said, giving a bow and then leaving.

This was a start of a new beginning.

END


End file.
